


A thief is not a thief without a heart

by Den1se



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gay Stuff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Den1se/pseuds/Den1se
Summary: Alex and Winn are thieves and they work together. Kara is back after being away for two years and she's broken. Alex tries to make things right for Kara but at the same time, she meets someone. Or rather, sees someone from afar.How's this story going to end? Are they all going to live happily ever after? Or destiny just doesn't do happy endings?





	1. Wait!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, but i was feeling so down that i just needed to write something. So i did...
> 
> BTW: English is not my first language.

I don’t know why I’m doing this. Whatever “THIS” is wasn’t even supposed to happen, but here I am. Here I am, looking at her… God, she’s beautiful.

‘More champagne, ma’am?’ 

I turn to the waitress for a second and when I turn again to look at her, she’s gone. I lost her. Goddamn you, waitress!

‘No, thank you.’

I try to find her, scanning the room with my eyes. She’s gone. 

‘Hey, Alex, do you know how much longer is this going to take? I’m bored.’

I turn towards Winn and I see him leaning on the bar, scrutinizing the room with his bored eyes. We’ve arrived less than an hour ago, our target is nowhere to be seen and he’s already bored. I want to smack his head, but I decide against it. We’re at a gala, after all.

‘We have a mission, remember? Behave.’

‘But Al-‘

I can’t help myself and I hit him in his calf with my leg.

‘Behave. Now, have you seen our target?’

I look over the people in the room again, trying to find our target. He’s not here yet. I try to find her, but she’s disappeared. Damn, she was so beautiful. Who was she? And where is she now?

‘No. But I do see some familiar faces. There-‘ he says and points to our right, ‘that’s Silva, one of his guards. He must be here somewhere too.’

A big guy in a black suit is sitting by the far window, with his back against the glass and his hands in his pockets. He’s searching the room too.

‘Hey, Alex, remember when we used to steal-‘

There she is. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She’s petite, but she gives me the “don’t even dare look at me or I’ll break your legs” vibe. She’s got long, black hair that’s falling on her shoulders and she’s wearing a long, black dress that hugs her in all the right places. I want to take that dress off, to see what’s hiding behind it. Is it a dark past? A happy childhood? An angry husband, maybe? Has she ever been loved? Does she know what she’s capable of? Does she know who she is? Does she regret the things she’s done? Does she think she’s worthy of this world? I want to know.

We lock eyes. Every single inch of my body aches.

‘Alex, are you listening to me?’

‘Excuse me.’ I say as a start walking towards her. 

She’s not moving and she’s not taking her eyes off of me either. When I am almost in front of her, she smiles and then starts walking away.

Wait, what?

She just walks away, like she didn’t just fuck me with her eyes from afar. I saw it, the lust. It was in her eyes too. I want to tell her to stop, but I see where she’s going. I stop and watch her. People are coming and going, chatting their mouths out, the music is loud and some people are dancing in the middle of the room, but I can only see her. She walks like a freaking queen. Those red heels make her look 10 inches taller than she actually is. I love it. 

Where’s she going?

The bathroom. She’s going to the bathroom.

Before I start walking towards the bathroom myself, Winn catches me by the hand and makes me walk in the other direction.

‘Our target, three o’clock. Now put a smile on your face and let’s get it over with.’

I take a glass of champagne from a tray and we start walking towards him, towards Williard Jarrey. What kind of name is that anyway? 

‘What?’ I ask Winn once we’re a few feet away.

He takes me by the hand and pulls me down, anger on his face.

‘I told you not to flirt with other people! We’re here together, stop embarrassing me, woman!’

I take a sip of my champagne like he didn’t just yell at me loud enough for the whole ballroom to hear.

‘Stop it! Don’t you hear me?’

‘Excuse me, do we have a problem here?’

Hook, line and sinker. 

I look over to the man who just interrupted us, Williard Jarrey.

‘Yes, my boyfriend is being a total dick, despite the fact he has none.’ I say to him nonchalantly.

Williard is taller than Winn, a lot taller. He looks at Winn, wonder in his eyes and after a few seconds of angry eye contact, he looks over at me.

‘Would you like to join me, miss…’

‘Oh, it’s just Jax. And yes, I would, very much.’

I give Winn a mischievous look and then I wrap my hand on Williard’s. 

‘Bitch! It’s over!’ Winn screams as we walk away, but neither of us turns back to look at him.

A few drinks later, I get what I was after the entire night: a key, from our very drunk, very naughty Williard Jarrey. He couldn’t keep his hands for himself the entire night, but I am used to it. Though, men sicken me. What this key opens, I do not know, nor holds any relevance for me. But this is what I am getting paid to do; steal things.

I must be honest, I looked for that woman the entire night, but she was gone for good. I even asked myself what would have happened if I had gone into that bathroom. No doubt, I will never see her ever again, but that doesn’t mean my mind can’t make up fantasies about it. We are what we think, after all.

I meet again with Winn almost at 3 A.M. He’s waiting for me in a car, two blocks away. My heels were killing me, so I walked the streets barefoot. When I climb into the car, I throw them on the back seat and I hear a sigh of relief from Winn.

‘I thought he ate you. God, he was big. Did you get it?’

I hand him over the key and he puts it in his pocket.

‘Hell yeah, I got it. Now drive, I’m starving. Stop for burgers on our way home.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ He says as he starts the car.

I watch the people from the sidewalk as we go around the city in the night. I can’t help but think about her. Did she see me? We locked eyes, yes. But did she see me? Did I really see her, or just what she wanted us to see? I doubt we could ever show our real selves to anyone else in the world. We’re so afraid, sometimes we don’t even show it to ourselves. 

‘Turn around.’

‘What?’

‘Turn around, Winn. Now!’

He turns the car around and as I look through the people on the sidewalk, I see a shadow. Could it really be…? No. 

‘Stop the car, Winn. Now.’

I get out even before the car is fully stopped and I run towards the shadow. I stop dead in my tracks once we’re face to face. My feet begin to tremble.

‘Alex?’ she asks and her voice is as soft as ever.

‘Kara?’

She came back!


	2. They broke her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back, or at least a part of her is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but fear not: love and life will out.  
> Manuel can suck it.

After our parents died, she was absolutely broken; nothing could cheer her up, nothing could get her back to the way she used to be. Our parents’ death and her then-recent break up broke her completely, tore the apart. 

I remember that everywhere she went; she’d lighten up the place. She was a walking, always-smiling sun. Everyone who looked at her saw the happiness, the joy, the curiosity with which she lived every moment of her life. Then Lena Luthor broke up with her out of the blue and the car crash happened and everything when straight to hell. 

So when Mike came out of nowhere and started complimenting her looks and buying her stuff she thought she needed, she changed yet again. I know she thought he’d make her whole again, but the only thing he did was create a hole between her and I. I tried jumping over that hole, over that crater that distanced us, but to no avail. He kept his hands over her eyes, made sure that she was blind to the reality; he made sure that everything that was good and pure in the world for Kara, was him. 

I tried to open her eyes and Winn tried too. She just refused to see that he was hurting her, with his nights out, his comments that soon became sadistic, his constant need of her, his violence towards her and me. He was suffocating her, killing what was left of her. For every fight they were having, he blamed her. She was always to blame and she was accepting it.

That’s what killed me; her acceptance. She accepted every shout, every angry word thrown at her, every command Mike gave her. She was at her weakest and I couldn’t do anything to help her. How can you help someone who doesn’t want to be helped?

Now, seeing her for the first time in two years, I wish I had done more, I wish I had said more, I wish I had loved her more. She looks so pale, so feeble, so… sick, even sicker than the last time we saw each other, right before they moved from National City. They did it because of me, so Mike could get rid of me and I didn’t stop ‘em. I wish I had. 

Dear heart, where is your heart? What did he do to you? And how could you let this happen?

We hug . We hug so tight that I even stop breathing. We hug so freaking tight that my lungs almost collapse. And when we finally break the hug, I see that her face is soaked. 

‘I missed you so much, Alex.’ She says between gasps and hiccups. ‘You have no idea how much I missed-‘ I can’t watch her crying, so I hug her again, as tight as I can. And that hug makes me want to kill everyone that hurt Kara, that hug makes me want to set fire to the entire world, that hug makes me want to drop the fucking Moon on this planet because, no matter how hard I try, the only heartbeat I hear is mine. 

\----------------------------------

When we arrive at my apartment, the first thing she does is eat. We stopped on our way to get some burgers and Chinese for Kara, and thank God we did because my fridge is empty, except for a couple of beers and a lemon.

‘I’m going to give you some privacy’ Winn says as he and I are standing behind her, watching her eat.

‘Yea, thanks. We’ll talk more tomorrow. Be sure to deliver the key to our client.’

He then goes to hug Kara before leaving.

Silence sneaks between us and it doesn’t go away until she finishes both her Chinese food and my burger. I was starving before, but now the only thing I can feel is relief. Knowing she’s here, knowing that she’s safe makes up for every meal in the world. 

‘You want a beer?’ I ask as I open the fridge to get one for myself.

‘What’s with the outfit? Had an interesting night?’

I forgot that I was still wearing my dress and makeup. I fidget, not knowing if I should tell her the truth or just change the subject. 

‘What’s wrong?’ she asks.

‘Oh, nothing. We just had this thing at work, Winn and I. We couldn’t wait to get out of there. It was something stupid, don’t worry about it.’

I hand her a beer and she takes it. We then sit on the sofa and I chug almost half of my beer. She doesn’t notice because she’s zoned out.

‘What happened, Kara?’ I ask and for a moment, I can feel her tense up. ‘Tell me, please. What happened?’

The next thing I know, we’re hugging again and I have tears in my eyes. 

‘You were right, Alex. You were so right. I’m so sorry I left, I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you. I should have stayed, I should have never trusted him!’

‘Hey, hey, it’s ok now. You’re ok. You’re here now and everything’s going to be ok.’ 

I pull back and take her face into my hands, forcing her to look me in the eyes. 

‘He’s not going to hurt you ever again, Kara. But you need to tell me what happened. I need to know what he did, so I can fix it.’

‘Those were the worst two years of my life, Alex. I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to see him again. Please, make him go away, Alex.’

Everything she says after that is eaten by hiccups. We hug until my arms go numb and until she’s got no more tears to cry. 

After a while, the walls go silent, and the traffic is the only thing I can hear. Her head is resting on my lap and my fingers are gently caressing her arms. We used to do this when we were younger, especially after kids were being mean to her at school and I would beat them up for saying mean things. Our parents would never find out about it though. That’s who good at heart she was; she didn’t want them stressing over it.

‘You better?’ I ask.

‘Yes. I have missed this so much. Remember we used to do this-‘

‘Every time you were having problems at school. Yes, I remember.’

‘You used to beat up the kids that were being mean to me.’

‘What happened, Kara?’ I ask after a few seconds of silence.

‘He hit me. He hit me in my stomach, right after I found out he was cheating on me.’

My blood is boiling and I feel like every inch of my skin is on fire, but I don’t get up, I don’t move from under her. I can barely keep my voice calm when I ask:

‘When was this?’

‘Two days after we got married.'

‘And when was that?’

‘This morning.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!  
> What do you think about this chapter?  
> Also, if you have suggestions, i can't wait to hear them!  
> You can find me on tumblr: https://livebeforeyouleave.tumblr.com/


	3. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to see again the lady fatale from the other night, but Alex also has another heart-to-heart discussion with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post at least a chapter every week, but it depends how much stuff i need to do for school. I've got one week left and then i have finals, so i'm curious how i'm going to juggle with all of it.
> 
> Someone talk to me :D https://livebeforeyouleave.tumblr.com/

‘What’s on your mind?’ Winn asks me the second time this morning.

‘You know what. Can I at least drink my coffee in peace?’

‘Look’ he says as he sits his coffee on the counter, ‘If you need to be with Kara, you didn’t have to come. I can do this by myself.’

‘Do you even know how our client looks like? Who he is?’

‘No but-‘

‘That’s what I thought. Me neither; we need to be prepared. So shut up and let me be. He should be here any minute now.’

Last night, Kara told me she got married with Mike. She fucking got married with that piece of crap, that worthless son of a bitch. Honestly, I don’t know words strong enough to express the resentment I feel for him. It’s something beyond anger, beyond wrath. He broke my little sister, he broke the only person I loved in this world. By hurting her, he hurt me too. And he fucking needs to pay. I don’t know how, I don’t know when or how long it’s going to take, but I’m going to make him pay. Hard. He’s never going to forget the name Danvers. That if he lives.

I take another sip and I look over my shoulder. There were no empty seats in the coffee shop so we had to settle for two chairs at the counter, which means I don’t have a clear view of the entrance. Could this day go even worse?

I see Winn fidgeting on his chair and I hit him in the arm. He’s even more annoying when he’s uncomfortable, which is hard to believe. 

‘Stop it.’

‘He should have been here 15 minutes ago. Do you think something happened? Do you think this is a trap? What if it’s a trap? What are we going to do, Alex? I don’t want to get caught!’

‘Lower your voice, Winn. You’re going to be fine, but you’re right. He should have been here already.’

I look again over my shoulder and I nearly break my neck when I see the person who just entered the coffee shop: the beautiful woman from last night. And even worse, she comes straight to us and takes a seat next to me without saying a word, without even looking at us.

What’s this supposed to mean? What did just happen? What??

‘Heard you had something for me’ she says after a few second of silence and man, her voice is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard in my life. She’s still not looking at me though, and I wonder why.

‘That depends,’says Winn, ‘do you have something for us?’

She smirks, while looking over the menu and only after she puts it down on the counter I realize I’ve been staring at her since she came in.

“Wake up, Danvers!” I tell myself.

‘Fair enough.’ She says as she pulls out a paper bag out of her handbag and puts it on the counter.

She’s wearing a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket, with black tight jeans and black boots. Being so close to her, I can see that she has a small neck tattoo, that says “Love is love”. She smells like summer.

‘I showed you mine, now show me yours.’

Winn scoffs, but obliges. He puts the small key on the counter as well, right in front of me. He takes the money and hides it quickly. She, however, is not in a rush. She takes one more look over the menu and then orders herself a coffee, black, to go.

I soon realize I haven’t said a word since she came in, and so I cough, in order to shake all the feelings in my voice.

‘Forgot your key.’ I say and she makes eye contact for the first time since last night. She smirks; the same smirk as before, and pulls the key towards her slowly, not breaking the eye contact.

‘What would I do without you, Danvers?’ 

Right before I can respond, the waitress brings her the coffee. She pays and then she gets up.

‘Nice doing business with you, guys. I hope it’s not the last time.’

She walks out of the coffee shop without waiting for an answer. I look after her as the door closes, and the only words I can muster are:

‘What the hell did just happen?’

\------------------------------------

‘Thank Rao you’re back, I was so worried! I woke up and you weren’t here. Where were you, Alex?’ Kara says before I even get the chance to get my jacket off and close the door.

‘I was having coffee with Winn and buying you breakfast, thus the bag in my hand, Kara. I left you a note on the kitchen island, saying that I was going to coffee first and then buying us some food. You didn’t see it?’

‘No, I did not! I would have called you but-‘

‘But you don’t have my number anymore’ I say and I can see the sadness spreading all over her face.

Her eyes aren’t as bright as they used to be; nor her cheeks so red and full of life.

‘It’s ok. Give me your phone’ she gives it to me and I insert my number, then I give it back to her. I can’t help but notice that her lock screen is a picture of us, of both of us, from before…

‘I bought you some coffee, some croissants and of course, some tacos from the place we used to go to.’

‘Thank you.’ She says as she takes the bag and starts getting out the tacos.

I throw my leather jacket behind the sofa and I hop on a chair, beside her. As I watch her eat, I can’t help but remember all the times we used to eat on the beach, when we were in Midvale. All those summer nights we used to spend eating, laughing, singing and dancing in the sand, along with James and Lucy. Those are maybe the happiest memories I have, but now they’re just that, memories. 

‘You ok?’ I ask after she’s finished most of the tacos I bought.

‘Yes. Though I can’t help but ask: how is it that you afford this place, Alex? It’s huge! Right before I… right before I left, I remember you were staying with Winn in his apartment because you didn’t have enough money for rent. What happened?’

Of course she doesn’t know. How could I ever tell her that her bigger sister is a thief? And she doesn’t need that right now, she’s got more than enough to worry about.

‘Winn and I started a company of sorts and we make the big bucks. We got really lucky.’ I say smiling, even though my insides are twisting for just lying to the most important person in my life.

‘Really? You have to tell me everything about it!’ it’s the first time I hear her old cheerful voice, and it makes my heart crack under the pressure of my own lies.

‘Some other time, Kara. How are you feeling?’

‘Better. Thank you for taking care of me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ She says as she hugs me.

‘I’m here, Kara. I’m always here.’

‘I know. Thank you for being here, always.’

I pull back and get up. I want to do something, but I don’t know how she’s going to react to it. It’s been a long time since I’ve done it, maybe too much.

‘Alex, what is it?’ she asks me with worry in her voice.

I look her in the eyes for a second, and then I jump on the chair, barely keeping my balance.

‘What are you doing?’

I put my hands over my eyes so I can’t see anything, and I can feel my feet getting heavier. 

‘Alex, wha-‘

‘I can’t hear you, Kara. It’s too dark in here! And I can’t see you either, I must be blind! You must go on without me, Kara, be free, my dear! I fell in a well, my love, you must leave me behind! But don’t go too far away, not too far away from the well! For I’ll come back stronger and with hundreds of thousands of stories to tell! I fought the darkness, I fought the silence! I did it all for you, without any guidance! Except for you, my love, for you are my northern star, my brightest star! And no matter how hard I try, I cannot worship you from afar! So hold on, Kara! Hold on tight! For I’ll come to you and we’ll beat the night!’

When I finish the poem, I can only hear her beautiful laugh and I can only see her beautiful smile. That laugh I thought it was forever gone, that smile that used to warm my heart. She laughs so hard she can barely sit on the chair anymore, but after a few seconds, I see that her eyes begin to water. So I get down and take her hands in mine, smiling back at that beautiful smile I missed so much.

‘I knew you were still in there.’

‘Well, you brought me back. I love you so much, Alex, so much.’

‘And I love you more.’

\----------------------------------------

We’re eating pizza and watching Person of Interest, when my phone rings. I pick it up and I see it’s an unknown number. 

‘Hello?’

‘Danvers, hey! How’s the pizza? I hope it didn’t get too cold on the way up.’

I stop eating and I get up, to go as far away from Kara as possible, so she doesn’t hear. 

‘Who are you and what do you want?’ I ask as I start looking for cameras in my own house.

‘Relax, Danvers. You’re house’s clean. But if you want to say hi, you can come to the window.’

I approach the window from my living room as casually possible. I immediately spot a black limo parked in front of my building and a woman looking up at me, dressed in red.

‘Now that I got your full attention, are you ready for your next job?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> What'd you think? And where do you think the story will go? What do you think should happen next?
> 
> Your kudos and your comments feel my heart! <3
> 
> Also, this chapter was written mainly while listening to "Gone, gone, gone" by Phillip Phillips. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oozQ4yV__Vw


End file.
